


Fin Peyt do Keizaal

by TheKeeperOfFate



Series: Fin Kiir ol Aaz [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fridge Horror, M/M, Pacifist Dragonborn, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperOfFate/pseuds/TheKeeperOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at the Western Tower reveals that Rose is Dovahkiin and that it is her destiny to slay the World-Eater. The only problem is that Rose is a pacifist. Follow her as she rediscovers herself in the land of Skyrim and uncovers the truth behind her inability to harm others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin Peyt do Keizaal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had in mind as i rolled a new character in Skyrim: A pacifist/healer.

My name is Rose.

And I am one of the Dovahkiin.

 

This harsh truth was thrust upon me when I helped the Whiterun guards and Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl slay a dragon. (No wait-)

Correction: I found out I was Dragonborn whilst hiding behind a guard, healing him with my Restoration Magic, and somehow I consumed the soul of the azure-scaled beast after the guard punctured its heart. (Thank Talos for that.)

Thereafter I was made Thane of Whiterun and was given a housecarl. Her name was Lydia, and she soon became my best friend and defender. I bought the house called Breezehome and furnished it at my housecarl's behest. (Not that I minded, I have a lot of septims to spare.)

The greybeards summoned me to High Hrothgar where they welcomed me as Dragonborn and taught me the art of the _Thu'um_ , so that I may follow The Way of The Voice as Talos himself once did eons ago. I learnt a few shouts: _Phantom Form_ and _Become Ethereal_. Strangely, they said that I wasn't the first to come to them in this day and age; a week ago another Dragonborn sought out their knowledge, and her name was Adah. They taught her _Marked for Death_ and _Throw Voice_. The greybeards suggested that I travel Skyrim to train my magic and divination skills so that I may find Adah and help her on the quest to destroy the world-eater. I couldn't agree more. I'm no fighter. I'm a healer.

My place is helping those who need assistance. I only hope that she accepts my help. I don't want to fight the World-Eater alone...

Lydia and I trekked through harsh, snowy conditions to the College of Winterhold, a mage-college I heard of from my lady-in-waiting while I was in High Rock studying healing magic. The College of Winterhold was a snowy, old fortress on the Sea of Ghosts, and it's where I trained vigorously for the next few months (Lydia opted to learn a bit of Restoration. Specifically, she learnt the _Fast Healing_ spell) with my fellow students J'zargo (He taught a few neat pranks with Illusion), Onmund (I used a bit of Alteration magic to help him get his amulet from Enthir, he’s very skilled with spells like _Ebonyflesh_ and _Paralyze_ ) and Brelyna Maryon (We studied Alchemy together. Good mystic, really bad at healing though)

While there, I made sure to learn all I could about the schools of Alteration, Enchanting, Illusion, Alchemy and Restoration. Along that long, arduous path, I recovered the Eye of Magnus (It was really shiny!) from Saarthal, stopped the Thalmor (Ancano, that elven fool! What was he thinking? We lost our Archmage and our Master-Wizard because of that fool…) from seizing it and helped the Companions lay Kodlak White-mane to rest. (Talos guide you, Uncle Kodlak, we will honor your death)

I was then named the Arch-Mage and soon thereafter, the Harbinger of the Companions (much to the surprise of Vilkas, I was hoping that Kodlak would have named him Harbinger. He is more of a leader and advice-giver than I am. But I will not question his judgment) and was given a comfortable bedroom and alchemical garden in the College and the Harbinger's room in Jorrvaskr for my efforts. (Thank Talos! Jorrvaskr was getting a bit crowded with the twins, Aela, and Lydia all drinking down the mead like water. Nords, always so keen to down all the mead and wine.)

As a young Breton girl in Skyrim, life was pretty daunting.

But that all changed when I travelled to Markarth on business for Jarl Igmund.

We stopped in Rorikstead to rest at the Frostfruit Inn. It was a lovely place. It was there I met a fellow Breton healer named Jouane. He was an old, weathered man, but his Restoration Magic hadn't dulled with age. He taught me a few tricks with the _Repel Undead_ spell and I taught him how to weave a perfect _Guardian Circle_ , as taught to me by the Augur of Dunlain in the Midden at Colette Marence's behest. (I helped her establish why, according to her, Restoration is a "perfectly" valid school of magic. Faralda (the Destruction Master) wasn't happy at all that the Arch-Mage was vouching for Colette. So I put in place a rule: If anyone was caught stealing components or hindering the development of ANY school of magic, including Restoration, they will be thrown out of the College without further notice. It's worked so far, Colette was happy. The Augur's training was a sort of reward from her, I guess.)

It was there where I also met a young Nord farmer named Erik.  With his striking strawberry blonde, braided hair (most Nords in Skyrim have blonde or brown hair, so he stuck out like a sore thumb.), stubble and lanky frame, he was different from most Nords I've come across. He was quite curious as to what a Breton and a housecarl (he was quite taken with Lydia) was doing in Rorikstead, so I enlightened him: We were summoned by the Jarl of Markarth.

"I wish I could go with you guys." He said with a slight blush, looking in Lydia's direction. (Oh my- How sweet!)

 "It's so boring here! I want to be a mercenary. I want to help people like you out. But I'm stuck here; my Dad wants to keep me safe. I understand. But I'm going to be twenty two in a fortnight! He needs to understand, I can only remain a boy for so long."

I thought about it for a moment. I could help the man out. After the last few tasks I performed for the College and the Companions, I was paid a great deal. So outfitting him would not be a problem.

"I could ask your father if you could come with us to Markarth, I could outfit you there and pay you for your services. It would be nice to travel with someone like you." I said with a smile, throwing a quick glance at Lydia. He nodded and returned the smile as I walked off towards the inn, while he and Lydia spoke briefly.

I proceeded to have a word with his father, the owner of Frostfruit Inn.

At first he was reluctant. But after a while he warmed up to the idea: After I explained who I was (not the Dovahkiin part, the Thane of Whiterun part) and offered to invest in his inn. (I really like it here. Perhaps with more money, this place could grow and gain more visitors. Rorikstead is beautiful. I want the world to see and appreciate it, like I do.)

"Just one thing, my lady." He said as I handed him a bag of five thousand gold.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Look out for him. He's naïve, but he has his heart in the right place. And please send him to me before you leave for where-ever you're going. I'd like to say goodbye to my dear boy." Mralki said with a brief sigh.

"I will." I said as I jotted down some details on parchment and handed it to Mralki.

"If you need to get in touch with us, find Farkas in Whiterun."

"I know him. Good lad. Taught my son to fight with that greatsword he likes to lumber around." The man said as he waved goodbye as I left the inn.

Erik beamed with joy as I told him the news. This was evident as he hugged me and swung my small frame about like a ragdoll, I was giggling like a little girl. It was fun!

I didn't mind the spinning. (Dizzy!)

Lydia though raised an eyebrow. She was concerned for my safety. I don't blame her. He's pretty large compared to me. One wrong move and I might have ended up with a few broken bones.

 My housecarl borrowed the young man a spare set of steel armor and a steel sword she carried with her. (She says it's better to be prepared for trouble and she was right. At least the merc would have some armor, for now.) It fit rather snug, but soon he'd have his own form-fitting armor. I hope the blacksmith in Markarth has Ebony Ingots on sale. (I have a daedra heart in my knapsack. Don't ask) I wanted to make him a set of Daedric Armour. (Oh yes! I'm quite the expert with a hammer and tongs!)

Erik bade his father farewell, promising to write to him every now and then.

I pulled on my hooded red robes as I looked to the overcast, dull sky. A storm was coming. According to the book that I read last night at the inn, _Guide to the Reach_ , it gets mighty cold there during storms; I hoped the Nords' blood would keep them warm during our journey. (A Breton's magicka attunement doesn't really help with the cold. So- I'll have to use a cloak.)

We soon arrived in the Reach, a jagged, rocky valley with a lot of places where forsworn could ambush travelers.

And it was raining cats and dogs.

We (I mean- Lydia and Erik) had killed a few forsworn along the way, much to my disapproval but Erik assured me that it was the only way. Most of the forsworn we've ever met were hostile. Someday, I hope they will embrace life with the Nords of Skyrim.

Vengeance isn't the way to go.

Anyways, what happened was that Jarl Igmund summoned Lydia and I via a letter delivered to Farkas in Whiterun. He found me in Winterhold and delivered the letter to me.

The Jarl sent the letter after learning about how we restored the College to its former glory, slew an agent of the Thalmor named Ancano, how we destroyed the Silver Hand and reforged Wuuthrad (Uhhh- No, I rejected the Beast-Blood, but I cured Farkas, Vilkas wasn't sure if he wanted to be cured just yet, Aela opted to keep the Beast-Blood to honor Skjor's death), he wanted us to find his family's ceremonial shield in Hag's End (an ancient nordic ruin) at the edge of The Reach.

Easier said than done!

Upon arriving in Markarth, I paid for two rooms at the Silver-Blood Inn. However as I returned to the market, I managed to stop a murder (the man was stalking an Imperial woman at the jewelry stall, holding a dagger in reverse-grip) by casting _Pacify_ on said man that was about to commit murder. (It was so obvious, the guards are blind!) The guards were in disbelief as they hauled the docile (soon to be hostile) offender to Cidna Mine.

Markarth seemed to be quite dangerous. (I don't like it there)

The woman wanted to pay me with a golden amulet covered in an array of diamonds and other jewels that she bought for her sister in Cyrodiil. I respectfully declined and told her to keep it safe, and to give it to her sister. (I cannot take a gift meant for another.)

She nodded as she left for the Silver-Blood Inn all the while shouting out my praises, but out of nowhere a guard shooed Lydia and I away from the scene of the " _crime_ ". (How rude!)

 After some asking about town, we found the keep and responded to the Jarl's summons. (He went into more detail than the letter he sent about the ruins and what to expect, hagravens, forsworn, giant spiders, etc) After that, we were able to locate the smithy. Luckily, the blacksmith, an orcish woman whose name eludes me had Ebony Ingots in stock, I made the armor and a greatsword, then enchanted it with Calcelmo's Arcane Enchanter (I infused a healing spell into his armor) in the Understone Keep and gave it to the eager mercenary. I also paid him four thousand septims in advance.

He decided that his named would be "Erik the Slayer". (Hmmm- sounds fearsome! Certainly better than Erik Greenthumb or Erik Hoe-Pusher.)

 While Erik was training with another mercenary (his name was Vorstag and he was really resourceful) at the Silver-Blood inn, I was out shopping for a few potions for the journey from a stall outside Cidna Mine, near the Hag's Cure. (The original owner died of old age, so now the Breton assistant runs the shop and market stall with de facto, silent partner)

I wanted to reason with the Forsworn at Hag's End. Many of my people in the Reach were of the Forsworn, I didn't want them to die for nothing. I hated all this fighting with the Nords.

In fact, I detested all violence. (Why fight when we can live in peace?!)

As I paid for the Magicka and Stamina potions, a hooded woman approached the stall and nodded to the Breton clerk that I knew as Muiri. They briefly smiled at each other and then the hooded woman turned her attention to me.

"You are Dovahkiin, are you not?" The hooded woman asked. Her accent was clearly Imperial.

I hesitated. (Wh- Who are you?!) She leaned in closer, lifting her cloak slightly, revealing an ebony crest on her armor. The legendary Nightingale crest! (I've read about their adventures. They were- No, they ARE the stuff of legends!)

In the corner of my eye, I saw Lydia tense up, but the hooded woman merely scoffed at her.

"There are two men stalking you, one with a dagger, probably poisoned; the other has a longbow. I'm here to save you." She whispered.

"I ask again: Are you Dovahkiin?"

I nodded feverishly. (I want you to tell me about the Nightningales!)

The woman then spun around and parried an incoming dagger to my neck with her shortsword (which also carried the Nightningale crest) and slit the man's throat, ushering a loud gasp from me. (I hate conflict. I just want peace) Muiri crawled under the stall as the Nightingale quickly sheathed her shortsword.

"Good. So am I." She hissed (You're Dovahkiin too?!), drawing her Nightingale bow, notching an arrow as Lydia jumped in front of me and deflected an arrow with her ebony shield, the woman then fired an arrow to the archer in the distance. Her arrow met his forehead and soon he was no more than a dead body pinned to a stone wall.

"My name is Adah. And you are?" (Adah?!)

"Rose." I stammered as Lydia ushered me into the Hag's Cure where we met Muiri within. The Breton girl peeked through the door. A crowd was gathering near the stall.

"The forsworn are in the city!!!" A nord woman bellowed as she fainted into the arms of her bewildered husband.

Adah pulled back her hood and sized me up. She was a beautiful, raven-haired young woman that looked extremely familiar. Her almond shaped eyes and full lips only further proved her Imperial heritage. Her black Nightningale Armor was exactly as the books I've read described it to be:  Onxy like a shadow in the dark of night. Her movements were graceful and completely silent. (I've seen with the way she handles foes. I wouldn't want to be her enemy.)

"Those were the Forsworn." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why would they want to kill me?" I asked.

"Well, if for one thing, I think they believe you to be a traitor to your kind-" Lydia chimed in.

Both Adah and I looked at the housecarl, clearly dumbstruck.

"How do you know that?" Adah snarled.

"Urag allowed me to borrow a book from the library, here." Lydia said, handing me a book with an imperial dragon stamped on the cover. It read:

" _The Forsworn, an Insight into the Wildmen of the Reach._ "

(Lydia, you sly devil!)

(You love books too.)

"Lydia, you read this?" I asked, pointing to the book.

"Yes, my thane. While camping, I get bored. It's very relaxing to read before sleeping." She said with a grin.

Adah cocked her head and then smiled to herself.

"Lydia Battleborn." Adah said as she pulled my housecarl into a tight hug.  "Lyds. Very good to see you're alive my friend."

"You as well, Adah." Lydia said with a bow to the archer.

I was confused.

"You know each other?"

"She saved my life. While I was training to become a housecarl, I strayed too close to a giant camp. One moment I was staggered by a huge club to my shield, the next- someone shot it in the eye giving me a chance to finish it off." Lydia said in a melodic tone. Muiri walked to us and pulled Adah closer to her and planted a kiss on her ruby lips.

"Yes, that would be my wife. Always there when you need her." She purred, staring into Adah's black eyes. (So, Adah and Muiri-)

Before I could ask about their relationship, someone rapped at the door with a heavy hand. Adah edged towards the door and motioned to us that we be careful, there may be more forsworn in the city. Notching an arrow, she edged to towards the door; I prepared a paralysis spell and stayed behind her. She whipped the door open to reveal a confused Nord.

Erik the Slayer.

I immediately dropped my hands to cancel the spell. He was no threat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Adah cussed in a loud voice, the Nord's ice-blue eyes grew like saucers and he began to trip over his tongue and make all sorts of frantic gestures. Adah merely laughed.

"Get in here merc, Rose's behind me." She said, putting away her bow and arrow, moving out of the way so he could enter. This time, Muiri locked the door.

He hugged me.

"Are you okay Rose?"

"Yes, because of Adah here." I said with a sigh.

Erik was intimidated by the archer, but he explained that he saw what happened.

Adah explained to him who we were (Erik was first surprised, but soon he warmed up to the idea and said that he'd help us) and that she too was invited by the Jarl to find the shield.

"He invited me because I'm an Arch-Mage and Harbinger of the Companions. You Adah?" I inquired.

"I'm the Thieves' Guildmaster and the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood." She said with a sweet voice.

"You're kidding. Right?" Erik laughed with a nervous look

" _Nope_." Muiri said. (WHAT?!)

_(TALOS SAVE ME.)_

_(MARA PROTECT ME.)_

_(AZURA GUIDE ME.)_

_(OH, BY THE NINE_ -)

At that word, we all (besides Adah and Muiri) froze solid.

"Oh come now. I'm not going kill you guys. Not without reason, of course." She said in a sultry tone.

I let out a brief sigh, so did Erik.

"Muiri, we're leaving for Deepwood Redoubt, the Hag's End lies inside that forsworn ruin." she said, kissing the breton girl on her cheek.

"Be careful, love." Muiri stammered.

"Don't worry; Rose will take good care of us all. Adah isn't alone." Erik said, stretching out his lean arms and legs for travel.

"Well, I _normally_ travel alone. But I think I'll make an exception for you guys. Stealth is my forte. Rose, do you know an _invisibility_ spell? We might need it. Hagravens have excellent sight." The assassin asked, staring in my direction, her jet black eyes fixed on my azure eyes. Admittedly, her gaze was...unsettling.

"I do. In fact, I know more." I said turning to Lydia and invoking a new spell on her that I learnt from Master-Illusionist Drevis at the College. A unique spell called _Fade Other_. It's a rather difficult spell to weave, so not many illusionists know how to use it. Or even try to.

My housecarl disappeared from my sight and started flailing about, screaming in the most unladylike manner I have ever heard in my entire life. (I'm concerned, I'm not sure if she's a woman anymore.)

"AAAH! HELP ME!!!" She wailed like a banshee. (This was a bad idea...)

Erik rushed over to her and grabbed at the air, pulling her out of the spell, she kicked him in the jaw and started screaming again, only to realize she was now visible. Erik was on the floor nursing a bruised jaw. She blushed and cussed out loudly at me. (Hey! This isn't my fault! You kicked him, not me!)

Adah and Muiri were on the floor laughing.

"I uh- I knew that would happen." Lydia said. She looked like a startled rabbit.

Well, at least it wouldn't be a boring journey.

We made our way to Deepwood Redoubt. It was filled with the forsworn and Hagravens (Ugh, hideous creatures...), but between Adah, Erik and Lydia, they were able to take care of them without much trouble, although, there was the occasional swinging log trap that bludgeoned Erik in the face. I had to heal him with _Grand Healing_ as I accidentally stepped on a _Frost Rune_ and I felt my fingers and feet get frostbite. The healing spell knitted his flesh and restored warmth to my fingers and toes. (Whew!)

Adah found a hidden room behind a throne, but she forbade us to go inside. It seemed that she looted that room as her knapsack was heavier and bulging. (It wasn't before) She then closed the hidden room by pulling on a switch behind the throne.

"Sorry, Dark Brotherhood business." She said. "I'd have to kill you if I told you what was in there."

Lydia frowned.

"Uh- No thanks, I think we all like living very much."

We soon ended up inside of a hag infested ruin, filled with forsworn briarhearts, hags and you guessed it, a Hagraven. ' _Sigh_ ' suffice it to say, I've had enough of those wicked creatures. Especially after wasting all my magicka potions using wards to protect my allies from its fireballs. (Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, but using wards is tiring and also a waste of precious magicka if used excessively) After using _Fade Other_ on Adah so she could silently cleave off the Matriarch’s head. (They have perfect sight, even a master assassin like Adah wouldn't be able to sneak up on her, except with a bit of illusion magic of course or some luck from the Gods)

We managed to find a huge chest filled with riches and the Jarl's ceremonial shield. My trusty housecarl decided that this was the perfect time to celebrate our success, promptly pulling out a bottle of alto wine from her knapsack and gulping it down. Erik soon joined in her celebration with a bottle of Nord mead. Adah pulled out a skin of filled what seemed to be Sujamma, took a sip and passed it along to me. I declined of course; I'm not one for drinking. I instead passed it to Lydia and Erik. (Sujamma, that's a really strong drink.)

The trek back to Markarth was largely uneventful. I got to know Erik and Adah slightly better. Lydia (or Lyds as Adah called her) was beginning to warm up to the mercenary. I thought it was quite cute how he tossed glances her way and acted as if he's sharpening his sword (Oh my, I didn't mean that kind of euphemism!) where in actual fact, he's admiring her- uh backside.

When we presented the shield to the Jarl, he proclaimed both Adah and I as Thanes of Markarth and allowed us to purchase a house and gave us a housecarl. A burly, handsome man named Argis the Bulwark. (That's an interesting title. Is he a knight or something?)

"Honor to you my tha-."

"Nice to meet you, do all you Housecarls come from the School of Unimaginative Greetings?" Adah snickered as she mock yawned in my direction. Lydia briefly giggled, but Erik elbowed her to remind her that she was a housecarl and she too was as rigid as Argis was at that moment.

Poor Argis. He looked confused.

"No." He merely sighed. He seemed...troubled.

"Oh don't mind Adah. I'm Rose. A pleasure to meet you, sir knight." I said.

"Sir knight? I'm a mere housecarl." He huffed.

"With a title like _'The Bulwark'_ , I'm pretty sure it's respectful to call you 'Sir Argis'." I smiled at the battle-worn knight.

He merely smiled back at me and beckoned us you folllow him to the house on sale above the marketplace.

Adah and I decided to pay for the house together, thus we'd share the thaneship and use the house according to who needed the space at what time.

The Jarl expressed gratitude for buying the house, Vlindrel Hall, and said that he was consolidating allies in case another Markarth Incident occurred. (It's a good plan to have two heroes on hand if something were to happen, clever move.)

After a few weeks in Markarth (I got to know Argis a little better. No one made potato stew as well as he did), I received an urgent missive from Colette, urging me to return to the College of Winterhold as soon as possible.

I told Erik and Lydia to remain in Markarth, she wanted to accompany me but I told her be with Erik. Adah remained too. She had some _business_ to attend to. (I wasn't going to pry.)

"I'm coming with you." Argis said as I slung my travel satchel over my robes.

"I'll be fine." I said as I threw on a smile. "After all, I’ll be going by carriage."

"Are you sure you don't need us to help you get there safely?" Adah asked with a concerned glance my way. "Carriages are good and all but it’s dangerous out there. Maybe you should take Shadowmere instead.”

“Don’t worry.” I grinned as the group followed me outside of Markarth, I paid the carriage driver and Erik helped me to climb at the back, I was quite short so his aid really helped me or else I would have looked like quite the fool. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“We’re holding you to that.” Adah winked as Muiri took her hand and clasped her fingers into the taller woman’s fingers. I felt happy to know that Adah had someone in her life; even if she was an assassin, she deserved happiness.

After a few more minutes of goodbyes and a teary eyed look from Lydia, I left for Winterhold. I covered myself with a warm blanket as I paged through the latest book I was reading, _Twin Secrets_ on the art of Enchanting. Somewhere between reading and munching down a green apple, I fell asleep and dreamt of a great mass of tentacles that tried to devour me whole. Luckily, a man with a weird, horrific mask came to my aid and battled the fiend. He screamed for me to run from the mountains of books and scrolls and into the portal behind me that he flicked open, I was ripped to reality when I heard the driver yell for help and the horse kicking wildly as it was struck dead in an instant. (What-)

“Run my lady! There’s-“ I heard the man scream as I looked over at the swamp we were passing. A shadow leapt onto the carriage and dragged the driver away. I screamed as I was wretched out of the carriage and into the bog by a strong hand. I saw glowing eyes everywhere and I knew I had to move. The fangs readied to bite.

_“FIIK LO SAH!”_

I pulled away and ran as the vampire tried to hold the phantom but it had no form and it held at nothing but air. Just then, I heard a man yell and a loud roar filled the air. (A thu’um?!)

 _“FUS RO DAH!”_ Waves of force moved past me and hit the vampire away as I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I screamed but the blonde man shook his head and shot me a dapper grin as he raced by as his back hunched and his form rapidly shifted into that of a snow-white werewolf. It ripped the vampire apart and howled to the twin moons above. The other vampires fled once they saw the werewolf. It nodded to me as it slumped down and returned to its human form, fully clothed in dragonbone platemail. (He knows how to control the Beast-blood?)

“ _Drem yol lok_. Are you alright, Dovahkiin?” The warrior asked me as I took in my savior’s face. He was very handsome and for a moment I thought I was dreaming. He gave me a concerned look as he moved over to the carriage and smiled sadly as he closed the eyes of the dead driver. I then noticed a large cut across his shoulder.

“Yes.” I managed a small nod as I prepared my _Healing Hands_ spell and eased it onto his shoulder. He looked at me in curiosity as the flesh mended within a few seconds. He nodded to me in thanks and pointed to the east.

“My father sent me. He told me to look after you and that I would know you the moment I saw you, _Peyt do Keizaal._ ” The stranger grinned as he kissed my hand and bowed. “My name is _Ah-Lah-Riik_ and I offer my aid to you, I am Dovahkiin as well. You will not stand alone against the World-Eater.”

“Your name is Alaric?”

“No…my name is _Ah-Lah-Riik_.” The warrior folded his arms and looked at me with an exasperated look.

“But it’s Alaric in Cyrodiilic.”

“ _Ah-Lah-Riik._ ”

“Alaric.”

“Oh for the love of Talos woman…” Alaric snarled as he took my hand and pulled me to follow him. “You’re coming with me now. Your College has been destroyed; Colette and J’zargo were the only survivors and the ones who did it are in search of you. You need to be kept safe, _Peyt do Keizaal_.”

“W-What?!” I stammered as I pulled away from him and collapsed into a pool of water. The warrior looked at me sadly as tears began to pour down my cheeks. He wiped them with his gauntlets and pushed a few strands of red hair that pulled loose from my bun back into place. “This is a bad dream.” (No…)

“If only it was, _Peyt do Keizaal_.  Miraak is coming for you- for us all. We must go to the Greybeards. My father will know what to do.”


End file.
